


Unexpected Devotion

by MissDaisy99



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Original Female Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDaisy99/pseuds/MissDaisy99
Summary: Deputy Anne Lanette has been in Hope county for quite some time, with no contact to the outside world. Rumors are now spreading about John being exiled and then her older brother manages to make his way into Hope county. Could things get any worse?





	1. Run

Anne’s heart was pounding against her chest, lungs burning with each breath she took. The rifles slung across her back where clanking against one another as she sprinted. Her mind was racing, her body on autopilot. Adrenaline was flowing through her veins, it’s the only thing that was keeping her going and she’s glad it was. She just wanted to fall over and catch her breath, for all of this to be over….but even with how heavy her limbs felt, or the intensity of pain, she had to push forward.

The sounds of judges howls were following closely at her heels. It almost felt like they could lunge at any moment and grab ahold of her, taking her down and ending it all in seconds. The had hunters with them, yelling out commands as they ran shortly behind through the brush. She would turn around and just take them out with a few rifle shots, but with those judges on her ass? That’s honestly impossible. They’d be on top of her by the time she even pulled the rife up to her shoulder. 

She jumps to avoid a few fallen limbs and takes a quick turn to the left into a thicker patch of trees. She slid on loose dirt, but managed to catch herself. Pushing herself back to her feet. 

Really, Lanette? You just had to trip up now? Couldn’t the world have waited till they’re gone? 

It was a good move, despite her mess up. Her persurers weren’t expecting it. It threw them off her trail, went right past her in the other direction. There’s no time to celebrate though, those judges could track her down in no time, they had her scent. They’re not just some regular hunting dogs she could shake off, they were drugged out wolves. She was their prey and it terrified her to her core. 

A few minutes pass as she continued to run, luckily there were no signs of either the judges or the hunters. Only the sounds of chirping birds and insects could be heard as she pushed on. Maybe they decided to turn back and let her be for now? Probably to report back to Jacob, no doubt. He’ll probably send out a search party to get her back in his grasp once he learned she was spotted in the mountains. 

She was now at the border of John’s region, the sign for the valley only about 100 yards ahead, just had to cross the bridge and she’d be there. The sun was glaring off of the metal, so it was sort of hard to read as she approached. 

Going back to the valley after John’s most recent excursion wasn’t something that sat well with her.

John Fucking Seed…..

The thought of seeing his smug face after the stunt he pulled at the church… God, even the thought of what he did was just enough to make her blood boil. 

It wasn’t the fact he did it to get her to confess, it was the fact he pulled innocent people into it because of her antics against him. She wouldn’t deny it was a smart tactic on his part, he knew she’d come running right to him when she learned her friends were involved. It was the perfect set up and it got her right where he wanted her. 

Even with all she went through in that situation; getting marked with wrath- watching Nick be forced to the ground- missing her shot- chasing him down- on foot and in a plane. All of that- all of that just for him to scramble away in the chaos. 

He knew what was coming for him. ‘Wrath’ was coming for him, she was coming for him. That’s why he ran. That’s why he didn’t face her. He could say he would die for Joseph all he wanted, but when the time came, he fled. He ran without looking back, no hesitation in his step. He valued his life more than he let on, he just threw up a facade to please his brother. It was just another one of the many masks he had to hide behind. 

To say that sounded familiar, trying to please an older brother who’s in a world of his own. It’s been the story of her life since she could remember. Then again, comparing herself to that ‘smug-fuckface John Seed’ as Sharky likes to call him, is something she should not be doing in this situation. 

Anne brings herself to a stop once she’s across the bridge and falls against the nearest tree from the road. Her legs felt like jello, practically collapsing beneath her. She gripped her side and sunk to the ground, trying to regain her breath. Sweat was beading down her forehead, she wipes it with her flannel sleeve and closes her eyes, taking a deep breath. 

That wasn’t what she pictured her day to start like when she went deeper into the Whitetails this morning. She was planning to go and help out the militia with odd jobs at the Wolf’s Den, but that’s probably no longer an option today. If she turned back, Jacob’s men would definitely try to get ahold of her with his damn song. He wouldn’t just let her go, still had to play his little mind games with her like some sort of toy. 

Hell, all the Seeds wouldn’t let her go. They all had some fascination with her. They said they wanted to convert her, yet everything they did… it seemed like they were actually trying to kill her. 

The rumble of a truck engine came into earshot and interrupted her thoughts. Fun, those fucks from earlier must of actually radioed in saying she was near the border. She didn’t think they’d be after her this soon though. 

Anne quickly rolled from her spot and went further back into the treeline, making sure she wasn’t visible from the road. She hadn’t fully recovered from the chase, so if the truck is with the cult, there’s no way she’ll be able to get away in this state if she’s spotted. 

As the truck drew nearer she could see it more clearly. There it was, the giant cult sigil plastered across the hood. 

They parked the truck alongside the road, a few feet out from where she was ducked and hopped out of the cab. There were two peggies, a woman and a man, each had AR’s strapped on their backs. Their faces determined, clothes covered in dirt and blood. She could hear their conversation as the drew near, it sounded rather serious. 

“Did you hear the Father closed John to the Gates of Eden?” The woman asked as they stepped onto the pavement. 

“Yeah, I have. They say it’s because he didn’t get the Deputy to confess. I guess God has other plans for our Herald.” The man replied, his voice not faulting. 

“It feels wrong though.. his own brother?” The woman had uncertainty in her words, she was questioning her loyalty to Joseph's decision. 

“It is the will of the Father, who are we to question his judgement?” The man had stopped in his tracks and turned to face the woman, catching her of guard. His brows were knitted, he didn’t seem to like her previous remark. 

“You’re right brother, I’m sorry I went astray.” She quickly muttered out. Her expression was fearful, she had messed up and probably didn’t want to be labeled a traitor. The man placed his hand on her shoulder and offered a small smile, the opposite of what she was expecting. 

“No reason to apologize, sister. Sometimes bad things try to cloud your thinking, it’s okay.” He lowers his arm back to his rifle and turns back toward the woods. “Let’s just go find the Deputy for Jacob.” 

The woman nods and followed his lead. They went toward the bridge and further away from her. She takes a deep breath in relief. They hadn’t noticed her presence in the treeline. However, in her moment of relief, her mind was now clawing at one thing after hearing those peggies talk.

John 

Her now previous thoughts of anger for him, were turned into confusion. Was he really closed to the Gates of Eden? Joseph did say that back at her baptism that if he failed to get her to atone, he’d be shut out. She didn’t think he actually would. John would do anything for Joseph, why would he shut him from their twisted fantasy? 

Anne looked back toward the bridge and saw the cultists were a decent distance away, she uses this to her advantage and slowly puts even more distance between them and her, until they were nothing more than specs in the horizon. Normally she’d just take them out, but it was too risky after being tailed. 

She adjusts her rifles on her back and continues walking, her mind still wrapped around John’s exile. It still doesn’t sound real, but even the cultist were talking about it….. Maybe it is true.


	2. Fight

“Deputy, are you there?” A familiar voice crackled through the radio, breaking her thoughts. It was Jerome, he probably just wanted to check up on her. He often did that from time to time. She looks around before unclipping her radio from her belt. The last thing she needs is some peggies coming out of nowhere, mid conversation. 

After seeing the area was clear, she brings the radio to her mouth and presses the button, continuing her walk down the road.

Deputy Lanette here, whatcha need?” Anne replied back.

“I wanted to see how you were holding up. We haven’t seen you since… John’s confession attempt at the church….. and everyone was worried about you. You didn’t take John getting away very easily.” 

“I’m still not happy about it, but I’m fine. Tell everyone not to worry about me.” Anne pauses and takes a deep breath, “I’m honestly more worried about the rest of you guys, Nick got his chest practically filleted by John after all.” She furrowed her brow at the memory, poor Nick. He didn’t deserve it, none of them deserved it. Hell, she’d take his place a million times over if it meant they would be safe from the Seeds. 

“Everyone seems to be doing fine… then again everyone’s been more positive due to the rumors-” he cuts off his words and pauses. 

“Rumors?” Anne asked. 

“There’s talk all around the county… I don’t know if you’ve heard.... they say Joseph closed John out of their little Eden.” 

Anne stopped in her tracks when he finished speaking. So this confirms her earlier discovery… if the whole county was talking about it, including the cult itself...it just has to be true. John really is kicked out of his family’s little cult. Why else would it be such a hot topic?

“I’ve heard about it, more specifically… a couple of peggies we’re discussing it. I didn’t know if it was true or not at the time… but it adds up with what your saying.” She replied. 

“I’d agree with that. Plus, if John really was kicked out.. it’d explain why he’s been quiet since the church incident. No broadcasts, no baptisms. Nothing.” 

“Now that you mention it, he hasn’t radioed me in a week. Usually he has something to complain about everyday to me.” 

It was true, he’d constantly be saying something to her. Trying about anything to get her to confess to him. That and he wouldn’t take long to express his displeasure. Especially when she’d interfere with his plots. However, she won’t deny she liked it when he threw a tantrum over the radio, it was pure entertainment for her.

“Also, one last thing before I let you go. Mary said she wanted to talk to you. So, stop by the Spread Eagle if you have the time.” 

“Sure thing, I’m heading that direction anyway. Tell her I’ll be there soon.” 

“Will do, Dep…. be careful out there.” 

“You too.” She clips her radio back to her belt and looks at the road ahead. 

So, John is really out of the cult. That means one less Seed to worry about, but for some reason she didn’t feel too happy about it. Her mind was telling her that it wouldn’t make things easier, just more complex. 

It didn’t take her long to get to Falls End. She’d found a abandoned ATV on the side of the road and got on. It’s not like anyone was using it anyways, and it saved her the walk. She parked just outside the car garage and hopped off. Her gaze drifted over to the Church.

It was about a week since the incident and she hadn’t been back here since then. The rest of the town felt like it had gone back to normal and moved on...but on the Church, the remains of John’s “wedding” decor still lingered. You could tell they tried to get rid of some of the flowers and the paint propaganda, but the bulk of it was still there. The bad vibe seeped into the air and made it feel heavy.

Anne turned away from the church and headed into the Spread Eagle. She made her way over to the bar counter, pushing her aviators to the top of her head as she went. She smiled and sat down in the nearest bar stool. Mary waved from across the way, she was wiping down mugs with a cloth. Just some of her regular bar work it seemed like.

A few moments later, Mary placed the glasses down and walked over to her. 

“Hey Dep, glad to see you again.” 

“Good to see you too. Jerome said you wanted to talk to me about something?”

Mary shifts her weight and crosses her arms, she seemed to be a tad but concerned. “Yeah I did, I think the peggies are setting up a new road block up the road. I don’t know if they did it on their own accord, or if they were told to do it or not.” 

“Hmm, I couldn’t tell you. With John out of the picture it’s hard to tell what’s going on with them. I bet they’re still confused themselves.” 

“I don’t have a clue, but I know that I don’t like them being so close to town. I don’t even know if the cults got anyone in charge in the valley now with John kicked out.” 

“I don’t either, but I’m sure I’ll find out soon enough. Here, I’ll tell you this, I’ll go check it out for you.” 

“Thank you Anne, I don’t know what’d we do without you.” Mary looked a bit more relaxed after Anne’s agreement. 

“No problem, it’s my job after all. Just make sure you have a bottle for me when I get back.” She smiled as she stood up from her seat. 

“Will do, but be safe out there.” 

“I’ll try.” 

Anne left the bar soon after the conversation ended and radioed Sharky. She decided to bring Jess along as well, since she could always use the backup. 

About an hour later they all were up on a hill, with their eyes on the target.

“I don’t think they’re going to do anything Popo. Plus, we could be asleep right now, that sounds good. Either that or we could be drinking a case, which also sounds good.” Sharky comments as he situates himself on a rock he was perched on. 

“You’ve been sleeping the whole time we’ve been here Sharky?” Jess shoots him a look of confusion. Anne laughs because it’s true, but who’s to question anything Sharky does or says. The man is a walking set of entertainment. “We’re here because Mary wants us to keep any eye out on this possible new road block they’re trying to set up.” Jess points down to the road. A pair of white cultist trucks were parked on it. The cultists were out in front of them setting up what seemed to be makeshift barriers. 

“They always are trying to take things back aren’t they? I blew the last one they had here sky high and yet they still have the nerve to come crawling back.” Anne crossed her arms. “Kinda like an ex boyfriend, won’t leave me alone.” She almost wanted to laugh at her own sentence. 

“Or an ex boyfriend who was never a boyfriend, but wants to be said boyfriend…. told them to do it.” Sharky interrupts. Jess and Anne turn to Sharky with confusion in their eyes, not following a single word he just said. “What? I’m saying the fuckface, John, probably ordered them to do it.” Sharky explains his analogy. Anne rolled her eyes in disbelief that he just described him as a guy that’s trying to get with her. 

“John got kicked out, Sharky. Plus, he doesn’t like me. He just wanted me to join his cult because his brother said so and he failed. So, he’s no longer a part of them.” Anne tells him. Sharky gave her a look practically saying ‘whatever you say’. 

“I’d hate to break up your relationship chat. Well actually...I’m glad to, but we have some movement.” Jess tilts her head back toward the roadblock. Anne and Sharky peak down over the hill they were camped on to get a glimpse. A supply truck has pulled up and parked alongside the two trucks. The female cultist driving it got out and opened the cabin, revealing wood planks and metal beams. 

“More barrier supplies, no doubt.” Anne takes her sniper from the strap on her back. She loads it with some ammo and moves the bolt action lever, making a clipping sound as it goes in. 

“Planning to shoot them?” Jess grips her bow in her hands, ready for a signal to shoot. 

“Don’t worry about shooting anything, leave it to me.” She pulls the rifle up to her shoulder, looking through her scope. She steadies herself on the rock Sharky is sitting on. 

Looking down the sights she aims her reticle on the engine of the supply vehicle. She readies her finger on the trigger, holding her breath. A faint sound was heard as she pulled the trigger. She had a silencer, which muffled the sound of the shot. “Right on target.” She said as she lowered her rifle to her side. Her bullet had pierced the truck, causing it to catch on fire. The cultists attention turned to the tire and were confused as to what just happened. Their eyes began scanning the nearby area, looking for a culprit.

“Nice one Dep, no way I could do that. I’d just would've shot some flames down there.” Sharky praises her in his own way.

“That should slow down their progress for now. I’d say we could probably head back to Fall’s End and come back later since they’re probably going to be on the lookout for us.” Jess looks to Anne, awaiting her reply. 

“Yeah, we can go back. No use waiting around here when we’re not going to go for them just yet.” Anne told her as she stood up, brushing the dirt from her knees. “If they decide to do something I’m sure I’ll be notified of it. So, let's go.”

The three walk down the path they took previously and make their way back to Falls End to report to Mary. 

They made it back with no hassles and head straight to the Spread Eagle, greeted by Mary when Anne first pushed through the front door. 

“How’d it go Miss Anne, anything worth reporting?” Mary asked her while she wiped down the bar counter with a clean cloth. Smiling at Anne, Sharky and Jess. 

“You were right, they’re setting back up. I set fire to their supply truck for now.” 

“Ah, I figured. I knew we’d have to take care of them sooner or later, but why they chose that road I wonder.” Mary laughs under her breath. “They act like that’s the only one people use around here. It ain’t like we have more to get around on.” 

“Yep, I couldn’t tell you… but I should probably get going, I have some other things I want to get done today.” Anne said.

“Go ahead, I don’t mean to keep you longer than I need to.” 

“See you.” Anne waved as she left, leaving Sharky, Jess and Mary to the bar. 

She planned on heading over to a preppers stash she found last week, it would be a great help to her in the long run after all. She decided just to walk instead of taking her ATV, she needed to clear her head and walking was her way of doing it. With everything going on recently, she just needed to relax. 

About ten minutes down the road she stops, the preppers stash was just through the treeline. She pulls her rifle from her sling and slowly creeps towards the entrance, scanning the nearby woods as she went. It didn’t seem like anyone had been there recently, but she didn’t want to risk walking into a trap either. Then it hit her.

With brute force from behind, Anne collides with the ground. Whatever or whoever knocked her down was now on top of her, pinning her to the forest floor. She uses all her strength and rams her elbow into the perpetrator. They grunt in pain and loosen their grip, she flips herself over into her back, but was quickly pinned down again. This time she could see her attacker, it was the last person she’d expected. 

“Well, if it isn’t Miss Wrath.” John laughed through his teeth. His face was pure anger. 

“Fancy seeing you here, figured you’d be out pouting.” Anne said mockingly, it didn't seem to change his expression.

He pins her underneath him and smirks, “I wasn’t.” He asserted. He now has knife was now pointed at her with his free hand, using it to trace around on her neck. The steel of the blade was cold upon her skin. “I initially didn’t want to kill you when you first came to the county, but now you’re making me question that decision, Deputy. Would be quite a waste of a pretty face.” 

She glared at him in annoyance and uses her ‘pretty face’ to headbutt him as hard as she could. It was going to hurt like hell, but she had no other choice with her arms and legs held down. She rolled him off of her and pushed through her now throbbing headache. He had dropped his knife and brought his hands to his head, making a grunt. She mirrored his previous move and straddled him by the waist, pinning him down. She could tell he was enjoying every second of it too. She wanted to punch the look right off of his face. “You chose to join the cult. I don’t believe your words.” She said through her teeth, her head still pounding in pain. She knew she was going to feel it for awhile, but at least that fucker was going to feel her pain too. 

“Believe what you wish, but I was going easy on you. Something my siblings weren’t. I wanted to help you towards your atonement!” He hardened his expression and stared directly into her eyes. “You just refused my help, little Miss Wrath and now look what this got me!” 

She lifted her fist to punch him, but before she could bring it down, he flipped her off of him with brute force. 

The pair both struggle to get to their feet, trying to get a step ahead of one another. Neither one of them with a weapon in their grasp to protect themselves, only fists. They were stood only a few feet apart, glaring in a standoff. 

Anne’s eyes quickly light up as she remembers something. She reaches into her boot and reveals a pocket knife. She had almost forgotten about it with everything going on. Sharky practically forced her to take it for when a ‘just in case’ moment happened. 

Now was definitely one of those times. 

John’s eyes widen at the sight of the blade and he darts toward her almost instantaneously. She had little to zero time to react. He grabs her by the wrists and twisted her arm with the knife away, using his legs to restrict hers. His breathing was heavier than before and the look on his face was unreadable. Anne’s heart was beating faster. She’d hate to admit it, but she actually felt a little scared of him. She couldn’t figure out what was running through his mind. Was this going to be the end for her? Is she really about to be killed by John Seed of all people? 

“Are you holding back on me? I thought you would be more pissed after getting kicked out?” Anne mustered up the courage to say. She knew that it would probably piss him off, but didn’t care about the consequences that would follow. If she was going to die by John’s hands in this moment, then she at least wants to die pissing him off. 

“You know nothing.” His face was full of wrath, no doubt hers was too. They had the same sin, even if they both liked to deny it consumed them. They were wrath. 

“Oh, but I think I do.” She dared, looking straight at him. The corners of her mouth turned up, her eyes lit up in a certain playfulness. “You don’t want me to die, John Seed. I can see it in your eyes.” 

She tried to move her arm slightly, but John’s hold on her was too strong for her to fight. He wasn’t letting her go that easily. 

“I could say the same to you.” He narrowed his eyes at her and leaned until his mouth was just next to her ear. “You can’t bring yourself to kill me either. Just admit it already, Deputy.” 

She could feel his hot breath on her neck, it was enough to send shivers down her spine. His beard was brushing against her cheek and a flush crept up her face. If this was a different circumstance she’d fully admit that she actually felt a little turned on by it. 

“Am I making you nervous, Deputy? Hmm?” He whispers softly, moving his head back so he could see her face. He had drawn his lower lip between his teeth, his blue eyes were burning with desire. She knew that he noticed something was off with her. She would normally be cursing in his face in this situation, but she’s gone silent. 

She ignored his comment and slowly lowered her eyes, there behind him her rifle sat on the ground. If only she could get ahold of it, she could ditch John and be on her way. He had noticed her gaze and laughed slightly with a half grin. 

“I know you want your gun, Deputy. I’m not oblivious.” He sounded confident, like he knew everything she was thinking. 

“Then why don’t you just let me go? It would save us some time.” She batted her eyelashes as a joke. 

“Wouldn’t you like that? I see your greed is coming through now.” He mocked. “Only thinking of your own problems.” 

“You’re the greedy one. I asked nicely first, guess you want to do it the hard way.” She furrows her brow.

“Hmm? You’re making a threat now? I don’t think-” 

She breaks free from his grasp by kneeing him in the gut, cutting off his words. He didn’t have as good of a restriction on her legs as he thought. He hunches over, clutching his stomach. She kicked his legs out from under him, knocking him on his ass. She rushed over and kneeled down, picking up her rifle in a quick motion. He grabbed ahold of her forearm and she punched him across the jaw, causing his lip to start bleeding. He lets go and yelps, shooting a glare back at her. 

“I should kill you, Wrathy.” He hissed as he went to get up. He didn’t make it though, just fell back on the ground. He was hurting and she was too. They both can’t take much more of this fighting. With the combination of the injuries at church and now, they both were pretty done in for. They were just baring their pain, trying to not slip up and get screwed over. “You destroyed my life… you destroyed my family! Everything I had is now gone!” He yells out. 

“I didn’t do a thing. You did this to yourself. I just did what I had to.” She tells him as she forced herself back to her feet. She slung her rifle on her shoulder and looks at John. 

He was looking straight up to the sky, arms laying across his chest. They were moving with his chest as it rose and fell. He looked defeated, like he was done with the world. It almost made her feel sort of bad for him, despite all the wrong he’s done. 

Lowering her eyes to the ground, knowing she shouldn’t let that psycho go free after everything he’s done, but something deep down didn’t have it in her to kill him. It wouldn’t bring her fulfillment, it wouldn’t bring her any pride, glory, relief. It wouldn’t give her anything but the conscious that she killed him, she took his life from him. He’d be dead, but at what cost? She’d be just like the rest of those damn cultists out there killing civilians and forcing people against their will. Who was she to decide who lives and who dies? 

“You shouldn’t be angry with me, Joseph’s the one who kicked you out.” Anne kneeled down and said softly. 

John props himself up and looks toward Anne. He seemed to be thinking about her words. He might of said he’d die for Joseph previously, but in his eyes she saw the will to live. A will that she didn’t want to be the one take away. 

“Go.” She said bluntly, lowering her knife to her side. 

John rolled his head in her direction a confused look upon his face. “Where did all your wrath go? You’re not even going to kill me?” He laughs, but quickly stops and grabbed his chest. Probably still hurts from her kicks.

“I’m letting you live and I suggest you take my mercy before I change my mind.” She states clearly. 

John slowly rises to his feet and dabbed the blood on his lip with his coat sleeve. He shut his eyes and took a deep breath, taking a slight step back. He almost looked like he didn’t even know what to think, like he wasn’t expecting her to let him go. He was thinking he was going to die in that moment, but she did the unexpected and set him free. “Your actions confuse me, Deputy. I almost can never tell-”

“Don’t start some fucking lecture, just get the hell out of here before I decide to sink my knife into your neck.” She rolled her eyes. For God's sake, she let him live and he thinks he has to give some college lecture on it. Just a simple ‘thanks’ would do. She didn’t want to listen to him, her head was pounding, body sore. 

“That’s the wrathful Deputy I know.” He smiled before turning away, he looked back at her with a certain emptiness in his eyes. The lit back up when he looked back her way. “I can help you.” 

“You know, you’re the last person I’d come to for help.” Anne said as she crosses her arms. Who knows what he’s plotting.

“I was thinking, if I can’t join their heaven, I’ll raise hell for them.” A evil smile spread across his face. He seemed serious. 

“I’m way too sober for this.” Anne places her hand on her forehead. 

“I’m being serious, Deputy. I want to help you. If Joseph thinks he’s better without me…..then I’ll give him the wrath he deserves.” 

Anne stopped and thinked for a minute, he did seem serious. Maybe he really does want to help? However, going from trying to kill you, to let me help you, was rather sudden. “Fine, I’ll let you help.” 

John smirks and picks his knife up off the ground. “I knew you’d agree. Your smarter than you look.” 

“I knew you were crazy from the beginning, but now I think we’re both mad.” Anne sighs and begins to regret agreeing to his help. “I will tell you this, I won’t hesitate to stick a bullet in you if you try anything funny. We may have the same enemy now, but that doesn’t make us all buddy-buddy. You’ve got a lot to own up to there, Seed.”

“Look, Deputy. If we want the best of this situation, you’re going to have to trust me.” 

“How can I trust you when five minutes ago you were trying to kill me!”

“I guess this is the beginning of a beautiful mutual tolerance.” John rolled his eyes. 

“You’re telling me.” Anne whispered under her breath


	3. Supplies

“So what’s the first step, Deputy.” John clasped his hands together as he spoke. Anne rolled her eyes and gripped her rifle tighter. She’s honestly now starting to debate whether or not to just shoot him now or bare this decision she made.

“Well, I was planning on getting theses supplies until someone decided to take me down.” 

“I was pissed. You’d do it to me in a heartbeat, don’t deny it, Deputy.” 

“I would and I won’t deny it.” 

“Then let’s go get your supplies.” John turned towards the stash and went straight for it, without even bothering to wait for Anne. She quickly followed after him, trying to catch up.

“What made you change your mind all of a sudden? Did you just want to save your hide?” She asked as she rushed behind him, she didn’t really know what he was thinking by teaming up. It still was a mystery to her. 

John just continued walking without any thought, she wasn’t sure if he was ignoring her or just didn’t hear her question. Probably ignoring her, no doubt. 

“I have nothing to lose anymore, Deputy. I lost it all, my power, my family…. It’s either I die or I move on. I lost everything-” He stopped in his tracks and sighed. “Now I only feel anger deeper than my bones. I feel wrath in my very soul. I’ve always thought about how I could actually atone for the sins I committed… maybe I was wrong all this time. Maybe this is the way.”

“It takes a broken, twisted soul to do what you did to those people, John. They say wounds can create monsters, and you are a wounded person.”

“And I know it does. I know I’m a monster in your little resistance’s eyes. Let me ask you this, which is worse: to live as a monster? Or to die as a good man?” He stopped in his tracks and stood with his back to her. 

“I suppose that’s right….. but, you can’t change who you are, just what you do.” 

John turned around to face Anne, his eyes focused oh her, lingering for a moment. He turned back towards the stash and began walking again. She wasn’t sure what was going through his head, he was hard to read. 

They made it to the stash and John crouched down, he lifted the hatch without any hesitation and dropped down inside. Anne’s stomach sank, something doesn’t feel right. 

She slowly followed in after him. The bunkers power was off, leaving the entire room shrouded in darkness. Anne reached for the flashlight on her rifle. 

The light illuminated the area in front of her, John was standing there facing her with a smirk drawn across his face. A knife was in his hands. 

Anne’s eyes narrow, if he’s thinking of trying something…. 

He walks towards her but the knife stays by his side. He reaches behind her and cuts a rope, opening up a fuse box. He flips a switch on what seemed to be the room they were in, turning on the lights. 

“Think I was gonna stab you Miss Wrath?” He looked down to her with a look of amusement. 

“Fuck off.” She said then turned her head away.

“I’d gladly fu-” Anne elbowed him in the stomach and pushed him aside, going towards the supply shelves.

John regains himself and takes a deep breath. He makes his way over to Anne. “Was that your attempt to kill me? Cute.” He laughed to himself. “If so, I expected more.”

“No, If I wanted to kill you I would’ve used other means.” She said with her back to him, she turns around with an armful of goods. “Plus, I need you to carry all the stuff I don’t want to.” She shoved an ammo box into his arms. 

“Really? Making me your packmule now?” He rolled his eyes, but still took the container anyways. 

Anne was shoving canned food and random bits of supplies into a pack she found with the rest of the items. “Well I don’t know why your complaining? You wanted to join me, remember?” She zipped the bag once it was full and threw it over her shoulder. “So, I would only blame yourself for this situation.” 

“Fine, I’ll listen Miss Wrath. I know I joined you. Let's just get this where you need it then. I’m tired of holding it already.” He sighed. 

“It’s only been a couple minutes, so stop complaining pretty boy.” Anne said sarcastically. John seemed to smirk at her comment, but she just rolled her eyes. He looks too into her words. “But now we have a problem I didn’t think about until now.”

“And that is?” He asked as he shifted the ammo in his arms, “hopefully it’s not going to get us killed.”

“Well, I just realized that taking you into Falls End probably won’t put us in a good situation.” She brings her hand to her chin in thought. “I was going to bring them the supplies, but now with you….”

“Well yeah, it’s not a secret that your people hate me.” He exclaimed. His brows knitted in annoyance. “How did you not think of that?”

“I don’t know, it hadn’t crossed my mind.” Anne sighed, “I guess you’ll just have to lay low down here while I go bring it in. Otherwise they’ll probably just open fire as soon as they see you coming.” 

“Fine, I don’t like the idea, but I have no option here do I?” He sat the ammo box to the ground. “I suppose you better hurry along then, Wrathy.” 

Anne gives him a glare, his nicknames for her where one of the many things he did that got on her nerves.. but there’s bigger problems than that right now. She still doesn’t trust him. So, is leaving him here alone the best option? He could just dip and go back to trying to kill her after all? This arrangement of theirs is probably only temporary in his eyes. He is probably plotting something so he can go back to Joseph. Then again he said he didn’t like the idea of her leaving him behind…..

“Change of plans… I’m going with you.” He said like a light went off in his head, he had a mischievous grin spread across his face. 

“I don’t know what your thinking about, but I don’t think that’s the best idea here.” 

“Well, neither is standing here bickering about it.” He crossed his arms. 

“I mean, it’s your choice I guess. They won’t kill me, they’re after you.” Anne shrugged, she wasn’t wrong. She’s their leader, and John is well… John. 

“I know that, but if we’re working together now they’ll find out eventually. Better to hear it from the source than from someone else’s tale.” 

He's right, someone will probably spot her and him together sooner or later. They’ll probably think he captured her, but it’s more complicated than that… maybe she should go and explain the situation? At least before someone gets the wrong idea. 

“You’re right, even though I’d hate to admit it to you.” She told him, he looked pleased with himself. 

“Good, now only if you would’ve said “yes” to me as easy as that.” He smirks. Anne punches him in the arm. 

“Don’t start that now, let’s just get this stuff to town. Just remember… lay low, let me do all the talking.” Anne tells him. He sighs like a child and luckily agreed to her plan.

John picks up the ammo he previously sat down and heads for the ladder. “Then let’s go, shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to try and update this every week maybe, that is if I have the time!


End file.
